


Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge

by stellarmeadow



Series: October 2012 Prompts [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets an odd text from Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignemferam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/gifts).



> Finishing up my October migraine prompts with one from uxseven who prompted me with this:
> 
>  

Danny was truly impressed with the number of people Kono had been able to fit into her house. Granted, the tiny house was at least three times the size of any apartment he'd had in Hawaii, but it was still tiny. And he was pretty sure there were more people here than most fire codes would allow.

Since the partiers were spilling out into the back yard, however, it was hard to tell just how many people were there. Danny squeezed through the partiers inside, the number of drunken ones a testament to just how long the party had been going on.

He'd only just dropped Grace off at Rachel's, having missed the impromptu surfing competition that preceded the party and the first few hours of the party itself. He hadn't really planned on coming, but the text from Steve had been enough make him curious.

Because Steve wasn't prone to using emoticons. And Steve had never, in all of Danny's experience, typed a message including ";)"--at least not until tonight. But tonight, Danny had received a text that just said "At Kono's party ;)" and nothing else. No answer to any of Danny's replies, either. 

But now that Danny was there, Steve was nowhere to be found. 

"Danny!"

He winced at Kono's voice, a shriek that he'd never heard from her before, a moment before she launched herself at him. No mean feat in this crowd, which was probably for the best, as he had the crowd to think for him not ending up on his ass as she practically tackled him. "You came!" she said happily.

"Steve texted me," Danny replied. "Have you seen him?"

"He's outside," she said, waving a hand so widely she knocked two guys in the back. They didn't seem to notice. "By the keg. Or he was last time I saw him." She frowned, leaning her forehead against Danny's. "He was sad you weren't here," she said, sounding as if she was scolding Danny. "You shouldn't make Steve sad. He might blow something up."

He'd take issue with that, but she was right, even if it wasn't really his fault. Who knows what damage an unhappy Steve might cause if he was drinking? "Well, I'll just go find him and make sure that doesn't happen, okay?"

She nodded, knocking her forehead against Danny's a few times, making him wince. "Don't make him sadder."

"I'll try not to."

She nodded again and let him go. He pushed through the crowd to the back door, breathing in the relatively cool air, compared to inside. Steve was exactly where Kono said, standing by the keg, talking to a group of surfers. At least Danny assumed they were surfers, considering they were still in bathing suits. The female surfers and at least one of the men were all looking as if Steve was the best looking thing they'd seen in years. 

Not that Danny could blame them. Steve was incredibly good looking on the worst of days--when Danny could get past the haze of red he often saw from Steve's actions--but wearing nothing but board shorts, tattoos on display on both arms, and looking loose and carefree, he was drop dead gorgeous. 

As Danny approached, he heard Steve say, "You're on!" in a tone that usually meant grenades or rocket launchers were imminent. 

Before Danny could get close enough to stop whatever damage Steve was about to cause, Steve grabbed both sides of the kegs and went up into a perfect kegstand. His muscles all strained at the effort, but Steve was perfectly still, and Danny tried not to stare too hard at Steve's torso as he stopped a foot away.

The tap dropped out of Steve's mouth as a delighted grin split his face. "Danny!" 

"Steven," Danny said, trying his best to sound like a chastising father. "What are you doing?"

"They bet me I couldn't do a 10 second kegstand." 

Danny's gaze swept the group around the keg. "That was a mistake."

"I know, right?" Steve said, and Danny's eyes were drawn back to him. As he looked at Steve's face, Steve gave him a very exaggerated wink.

"What's with you and the winking?" Danny asked. 

Steve did it again, the move looking bizarre upside down. "I'm winking at you," he said, as if that explained everything.

"I can see that," Danny replied. "Got the text, too. But why?"

Steve's frown included a jutted out lower lip a second before he dropped to his feet, Danny jumping out of the way just in time. Steve landed sideways so he was facing Danny. "You know what winking is."

Danny blinked. "It's when one eye closes while the other one is still open?"

"Danny," Steve said, emphasizing the 'y.' "It's a wink!"

He did it again, as if that was going to help. "I know it's a wink," Danny said. "Is there a point?"

Steve looked over at the surfers. "You," he said, pointing at a blonde in a very skimpy bikini. She jumped to his side. "What does this mean?" 

He winked at her, and she melted into his side. "I'm hoping it means you want to go find a room," she purred.

Steve turned to Danny, dislodging the girl. "See? A wink!"

Ignoring her offended look, Danny grabbed Steve's arm and dragged him several feet away. "So," Danny said in a whisper, licking his lips and looking around to see if anyone could hear, "you're winking at me because you want to get a room?"

"See? You're a good detective."

"Seriously?" Danny looked around again. "This is how you decide to hit on me? After all this time? You get drunk and wink at me?"

Steve laughed. "So it's not that I'm hitting on you that you have an issue with? It's how I'm hitting on you?"

"You big idiot!" Danny's hiss was a little louder than he'd planned, and he dragged Steve around the side of the house, avoiding going through the crowd inside again. "It didn't occur to you to just say 'Hey, let's go out,' or even 'hey, let's stay in!'?"

Steve screwed up his face as he thought about that. "You might've said no."

"Believe me," Danny said, unable to keep the slight tone of self-mockery out of his laugh, "I don't have that much self-preservation anymore."

After a few seconds of deciphering that, Steve frowned. "You don't want me?"

"Didn't I just say I did?"

"No. You don't want to want to want me?"

Danny tried to follow that. "What? No. I mean, I shouldn't. I want to. I do. But I shouldn't."

"You should," Steve said, nodding vigorously.

"There are about a million reasons why you're wrong there," Danny said. "But I stopped counting them months ago." He stopped by the Camaro, opening the passenger side door. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

Steve shook his head. "Don't wanna go home alone."

"Who said anything about alone? I'm taking you home," Danny said, leaning in and lowering his voice, his lips next to Steve's ear. "And then I'm _taking_ you."

He heard Steve's swallow before Steve quickly dropped into the passenger seat. Danny closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. He hadn't been entirely honest--there was no way he was having sex for the first time with a drunken Steve. He'd take him home and put him to bed. He might even sleep in the same bed with him, but he wasn't doing this until Steve was sober, so no sex tonight.

Tomorrow morning, however, if Steve was still willing, he was fair game.

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
